This Strange New World
by saiyanscars
Summary: The last thing Kyle, Jake, and Paige knew they were in Jake's "man-cave" watching Fairy Tail. Now they appear to be in said anime. What happens on the forthcoming whirlwind adventures will decide the future of both worlds. Summary sucks, but the story is much better. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The last thing Kyle remembered he had been watching Fairy Tail with Jake and Paige. Now however he was standing alone in what appeared to be a park…no not just any park an _animated_ park. _Okay, _He thought,_ This is probably just another crazy dream and if I punch myself I will wake up._ He then punched himself in the gut and crumpled to the ground in pain, _Nope…definitely not a dream_. He got up and let his surroundings to sink in. _Wait I recognize this animation style…this is…_ Just then someone called his name from behind, ruining his train of thought. He forced himself to turn around, but his irritation melted away when he saw another kid about the same height as him with shaggy, neck-length, auburn-blonde hair. "Jake! Boy am I glad to see you…"

"Kyle you have to see this!" Jake said cutting his friend off, "Paige and I just saw some seriously freaky shit!"

Kyle sighed at his friend's cussing habit. Just as he was about to scold him, Jake grabbed his ear and started dragging him. "What the heck are you doing?" Kyle demanded.

"If you just stand there we're gonna miss the conclusion," Jake said with grin, and Jake didn't grin often…at all. He then proceeded to drag Kyle down the street, until they were about a mile away from where they were before. When Jake finally let got they were behind a crowd of people, "Paige, I just found Kyle."

Just then a girl with thick brown hair pulled back into a ponytail worked her way out of the crowd. "Gee think it took you two idiots long enough to get here?" she asked teasingly.

"Sorry Paige, I had to drag Kyle here," Jake said which got Kyle glaring at him. "Okay…maybe I didn't _have_ to but he was taking way to long."

"Come on she has him cornered," Paige said which warranted a confused look from Kyle. "Jake, did you not tell him what was going on."

"I tried to," Jake said, "But he wouldn't stop saying 'Ow, ow, my ear.'"

"Because you were dragging me," Kyle said impatiently.

"God," Paige said in irritation, "Do have to do every little thing myself? Erza is fighting Natsu."

"Erza…Natsu…as in Fairy Tail Erza and Natsu?" Kyle asked.

"The same," Jake said excitedly.

"Excuse me, pardon me" Kyle said politely as he slowly parted the crowd, Jake and Paige following closely behind. "Hey Erza, Natsu over here…I need to talk to you two."

Erza wheeled around and with a glare shouted, "Can it wait? I'm in a middle of kicking Natsu's ass." She then literally drop-kicked Natsu's ass into the crowd. Natsu's eyes were now two swirling whirlpools. "I don't know you…" Erza began.

"Of course you don't we're…that is me and my two friends here…we're from a different world," Kyle said.

"Is that true?" She asked turning towards Jake and Paige.

"Yeah…." They said in unison.

"Okay if that's the case…then how did you know who Natsu and I were?"

"You exist as fictional characters on a TV show in our world," Jake began which got a confused look from Erza, "A TV show is like a play broadcasted across the world." Kyle was impressed with Jake's lack of stuttering, usually Jake couldn't talk to him or Paige without tripping over words, let alone a woman as attractive as Erza.

"Sounds like a very strange world you come from…why don't you come meet our guild master. He might be able to get you back to where you came from," Erza said, "Do you know who he is?"

"Yeah…the old dwarf with the funny hat and who wears pajam-eek!" Paige's smartass remark was cut off by her own screech as Erza pointed a sword at her throat.

"You will not talk to or about Master in such a disrespectful manner," Erza growled, "Understand?" Paige nodded as she backed away from Erza's sword. "Good," Erza said nodding, apparently satisfied with Paige's reaction. "Gray bring Natsu back when he's conscious."

"Got it," Gray said with a sigh.

**Later at Fairy Tail's Guild House**

"From another world you say…." Makarov said from his perch on the bar counter, "I swear there was a prophecy about three people from another world…Mirajane bring me our most comprehensive book on prophecies." Mirajane then nodded and went to grab said book.

A few minutes later Mirajane walked back in carrying a book that was about as thick as Makarov was tall and had an olive green cover with gold binding and letters. "Here you go master," She said.

Makarov then stood up and used a spell to open it up to the page he was thinking of. "Here we are...this is odd," He said, the latter half with a confused look on his face.

"What is odd?" Kyle asked.

"Look," Makarov said turning the book so the three friends could see it. There on the page was a picture of a guy with short brown-hair worn down, glasses and a goofy smile.

"That looks just like me," Kyle said.

"That's not all," Makarov said turning the page. On the next two pages there were two more people. One was a man with shaggy auburn-blond hair that reached the base of his neck and that stood up in various places and dull green eyes. The other was a woman with thick brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail that reached her upper-back and who had hazel eyes.

"Holy shit," Paige and Jake said in unison, "That looks just like me."

"I don't understand…" Kyle began.

"Are you three mages?" Makarov asked.

"Not that we're aware of," Paige said.

"Well you must be," The old man said, "You look exactly like the prophet Nadstramus saw you."

"You mean Nostradamus…" Jake began.

"No, Nadstramus was a great prophet…" Makarov started to say.

"Sorry Nostradamus was a prophet from our world," Jake explained with a sigh, "I'm just so used to correcting people on pronunciation of names."

"It is all okay," Makarov said, "The best way to bring out magical powers is to put the potential mage in a dangerous situation. Mirajane prepare the lions in the coliseum."

"And what if it turns out we aren't mages?" Kyle asked.

"Then you get mauled," Makarov said as if it happened all the time.

"Great my first day in a new place and people already want me dead," Jake muttered.

**An hour later in Fairy Tail's coliseum…**

"Okay," Makarov said, "Open the gates Mirajane."

Three gate that made a triangle when viewed from above opened and out came the biggest lions Kyle had ever seen. Seriously, they had to be at least the size of his family's minivan. He stood in the middle of the circular stadium with his back to those of Jake and Paige. "You guys ready?" He asked not expecting them to answer. The lions charged.

All three lions charged on their location and Kyle, for a reason unknown even to him, stuck his hand out at the lion heading in his direction. Then all of a sudden a crimson magic circle appeared in front of him and a huge wall of bright red flames shot out and burnt his lion to a crisp.

As the second lion charged straight for Jake, he took a deep breath and a black and white circle appeared on the floor around him. Then all of sudden the lion stopped moving. On closer inspection everyone watching noticed a skeletal hand wrapped around each paw. Then four skeletons popped out of the ground and ripped all four of the lion's limbs off at once. This caused Jake to be sprayed with lion's blood, to which his reaction was to scream "Awesome I'm covered in blood!"

As the third lion charged at Paige, a sword appeared in her hand. She then proceeded to run at the lion. Once she was sure she had enough momentum she slid under the third lion, just like she would in softball. However, the whole while she was digging her sword into the lion's underside causing entrails to fall out right behind her. She emerged on the other side with blood sprayed all over her face, hair, and clothes.

Makarov then jumped down and said "Kyle it appears you are a fire mage, Jake you appear to be a bone mage, and Paige you can exquip, I also think you may have accidentally borrowed one of Erza's swords."

"Shit that red-haired monster is going to kill me," Paige said

"Who are you calling a red-haired monster you little shit?" Erza called from the stands.

"You, you armor summoning slut," Paige shouted back.

"Alright let's all calm down," Kyle said to the two of them.

"You stay out of this four-eyes," Erza said.

"Ouch, that hurt my feel-goods," Kyle said which got both Jake and Paige to face palm.

"Alright now that you've sufficiently pissed off Erza," Makarov said, "All three of you must come to get a Fairy Tail tattoo."

"One last thing," Paige said. She then proceeded to flip Erza off and stick her tongue out.

"Wow, real mature," Erza said.

**(A/N) One of these OC's in this first chapter is me. Can you guess which one? Paige is Hawk Mistress and as such she is forbidden from telling any of you who I am. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the prologue of my newest fanfiction. I want feedback. So if you read, please review.** **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) I figure I may as well endorse a fellow Fairy Tail fanfic writer who supports my story, so if you like this story check out Ignatuis Argetlam's fanfiction The Big Bang. It has similar premise, in which a young man from our world gets pulled into the Fairy Tail world. I had been thinking of writing this for a little while, but Ignatuis' story spurred my ass into action by showing me I wouldn't be the first to toy with this idea. Anyway thanks to him (I'm assuming he is a guy if not he can feel free to correct me) I got the motivation to write this fanfic. So yeah, a big shout out to him and his fanfic and check it out because it deserves as many supporters as it can get.**

When you typically think about getting a tattoo you think needles dipped in ink, right? Well that's not the type of tattoo Jake and his friends (he assumed, they had been taken to separate rooms) got, it was more like a magical stamp that never came off. According to Mirajane by the time she had gotten around to him the others already had their tattoo/stamp/whatever the hell you want to call it.

"What color do you want?" Mirajane asked.

"Black…I guess," Jake replied.

"And is your forearm an okay location?" She asked.

"Yeah…sure just please put it on me," Jake said getting slightly irritated with the questions.

"You do know you're not likely to be accepted here, right?" Mirajane said as she placed the tattoo on his arm.

"Is it really that obvious I'm socially awkward?"

"No, it's just bone mages are often seen as evil. The Council once actually considered banning the use of bone magic, but it's so rare they figured it wasn't much of a threat."

"Great, even before I meet people they'll be judging me based on things they've heard about me," Jake said as he was leaving, "Just like back in my world. Hey Mirajane, thanks for the heads up."

"No problem," She said smiling.

Jake then proceeded to walk into the main area where just like in the anime a fight was going on.

"I will kill you Salamander," Gajeel said.

"Oh you will Mr. Shoo-be-doo-bop?" Natsu replied

"Damn straight…and don't call me that you flaming piece of shit."

"Don't hurt Gray-sama," Juvia was saying to Elfman who had Gray by the collar.

"If he's a man he can take it," Elfman retorted.

"_I don't think you heard me_. Don't hurt Gray-sama," Juvia said menacingly while glaring at Elfman.

It seems no one was going to stop the fight. Paige and Erza were glaring at and screaming insults at each other, Kyle was trying to calm everyone down but his voice was getting drowned out by the ruckus, Makarov was nowhere to be found, and Cana was too busy drinking to give a damn. _Well I guess I just have to stop this myself, _Jake thought. "Hey all of you, stop acting like children and go about your business," He screamed. The room went deadly silent and most of the people in it went pale.

"You all look like you've seen a ghost," Cana said teasingly to the others.

"Worse, we've seen the new bone mage Erza told us about," Elfman said his voice shaking ever so slightly.

"Fuck off macho man," Jake said going to take his seat by Kyle and Paige.

"What the hell was that about?" Paige asked.

"Oh you mean you didn't get the memo?" Jake asked sarcastically. When both of his friends shook their heads he said, "Apparently bone mages are considered evil, so just like at home I have absolutely no chance of fitting in here. I may as well just expel myself from the guild right now."

"Like hell you should!" Kyle yelled at his friend and slammed his fist on the table catching Jake off guard, "The Jake I know wouldn't be content to just sit there and let others treat him like crap, and he would do anything he could do to prove those who assume things wrong."

"It's not like this is the first time this has happened Kyle," Jake responded, "You and I both know that everywhere we go I don't fit in and to be honest I've stopped caring about what others think."

"Bullcrap! You've said it yourself, the reason you act like you don't care is to protect yourself."

"So what? I've been judged before I've even had a chance to introduce myself one to many goddamn times. So I've decided to say screw it I'm not even going to bother trying to make friends."

"Quit playing the victim! You don't want to be judged? Then grow a freaking pair and do something about it!" Kyle said to his friend seething.

"Like what?" Jake asked sarcastically.

"Go introduce yourself to people politely, and let them see what a nice guy you are…most of the time anyway," Kyle said.

"It won't make a difference," Jake said sighing, "But if it will make you happy I'll do it."

**Several introductions later…**

Jake replayed the introductions in his head. Natsu, Happy, Wendy and Lucy had been fairly friendly, Gray seemed a little irked after Jake had told him to put some clothes on, Erza seemed to hate him just because he hung around Paige, Elfman told him to stay from his sisters (which he wisely did), Gajeel didn't seem to care one way or another about him, Juvia had been friendly after he convinced her he didn't plan on becoming part of her imagined love dodecahedron, Shadow Gear seemed to enjoy his company (probably because he and Levy blabbered back and forth about books for ten minutes), Gildarts was friendly enough, the former Thunder God Tribe didn't even acknowledge his presence, Macao and Wakaba talked with him until the conversation kind of got boring at which point he took the hint and excused himself. Now he just had one person left to introduce himself to…Cana.

He went and sat down by the brunette who was currently drinking out of a beer keg. "Hello I'm Jake Flint," He said sticking his hand out.

She put down the barrel and shook his outstretched out with her smaller one, "Pleased to meet you I'm Cana…your friends speak very highly of you."

"I don't think it matters, after all I _am_ a bone mage so just like at home I won't be accepted," He said looking down at the bar counter. _Why the hell am I telling someone I just met about things back in my world?_

"Mirajane mug," Cana said at which Mirajane set down a mug. "Listen up dude," Cana said starting to pour some of the beer into the mug, "You are going to drink your sorrows away."

"Normally I would say no," Jake said, "But I might as well try some of this stuff." He picked up the mug and downed half of it in one gulp. "Bleh," He gagged, "No wonder some people in my world call this shit horse piss, because that is exactly what it tastes like. And now I feel dizzy."

"What's the problem man?" Cana said laughing in a good-natured way, "Is this the first time drinking beer?"

"Yes," He said nearly falling off his stool. "I feel even more depressed, so much for drinking my sorrows away."

"Well I would suggest you drink more of that 'horse piss' but you obviously can't handle your liquor worth shit," She said reaching out for the mug.

Jake then proceeded to snatch up the mug and drink the other half. He immediately regretted that decision when he threw up all over the counter.

"Well we now we know the bone mage can't handle his liquor," Gajeel said laughing, "And bone mages are supposed to be dangerous. How pathetic." At this point nearly everyone in the guild house was laughing. Jake then proceeded to stumble out the door with tears in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Sorry this (short!) chapter took so long to get out** , **but it was an extremely hard chapter to write. I wanted it to be emotionally charged but not too depressing, I think I succeeded in the former but failed in the latter. Anyways, enjoy this dark chapter.**

Paige couldn't believe the way the guild had treated her friend. Jake had tried to reach out his hand as a show of kindness and the assholes just spat on it. She was angry, furious even, but she could tell Kyle was probably ten times as pissed. It was literally to the point where her friend was shaking with each breath in his extreme anger. "Kyle," She said, "You should probably go after Jake."

"Why?" Kyle said turning around to reveal he literally had fire in his eyes; seriously his pupils were on fire.

"Because chances are if you don't you will end up attempting to kill the entire fucking guild," She said.

"Yeah…you're probably right," He said with a sigh.

When he was gone she let her anger loose on Fairy Tail. "Do you morons have any fucking idea what you have just done?"

"Hey it's not our fault the boy can't handle his liquor," Macao said.

"Are you fucking idiots even listening to me?" She screamed, "Jake has never felt like he fit in anywhere and now he had a chance to start completely over and you fucking dicks didn't even give him a chance to introduce himself before you started judging him." "Do you have…?" A sob cut through her lecture, "Do you have any idea what you may have just done to him?! For all I know he may be bleeding out through his wrists at this point!"

"Why?" The ever brilliant Natsu asked.

"Read between the lines dumbass," She said, "He has had suicidal thoughts in the past. He's never acted on them, but you pricks may have just pushed him over the edge."

"What a fucking baby," Gajeel said with screws sticking out of his mouth, "Seriously, if you think you have it bad enough to kill yourself you should just do it."

"Are you listening to yourself, you nail eating asshole?" She asked, "You are the main reason he may be dying in some random alley now."

"What did I do?" Gajeel asked.

"Your comment is the one who got the rest of the guild to laugh at him," Paige said literally getting in Gajeel's face.

"That's not the only problem," Makarov said from the second level surprising nearly everyone, "Mirajane, Erza, and Paige did you notice anything odd about the skeletons that Jake summoned?"

"Yeah they were…" Erza said before going pale in realization, "B-black. He's a G-God Slayer." The rest of the guild then went pale themselves. "Is that possible with him being from another world and everything?"

"It seems to be," The master said. "Upon reading further into the prophecy it turns out one of the three of is a God Slayer and another is a Dragon Slayer."

"Well I'm not going to let that much power slip through our hands," Gajeel said trying to push Paige out of his way "I'm going to search for him."

"No you aren't," Paige retorted, "You are not getting anywhere close to him, after you hurt him to a point he may not return from, just because you want someone strong in the guild."

"And who are you to tell me what to do you little bitch?!" Gajeel screamed in her face.

"As much as I hate to admit it the brat has a point," Erza said spitting the words 'the brat'.

"So what do we do?" Gray asked.

"The only thing we can do at the moment…hope for the best and wait for Kyle to bring Jake back here…dead or alive." Paige said, a fresh stream of tears pouring out of her eyes as the thought of her best friend lying dead in a pool of his own blood crossed her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Yet another dark chapter in this particular fanfiction...don't worry I'll have a change in tone soon enough. By the by, if you want to listen to a song while you read this chapter try _Diary of a Deadman_ by Five Finger Death Punch...it fits this scene perfectly. Anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 4 of This Strange New World.**

Jake ignored the strange looks the people of Magnolia were giving him. They probably didn't see a Fairy Tail member walking down the street drunk with a newly bought knife in his hand every day. He knew what he needed to do, he just had to find an alley far enough away from the guild house…he didn't want Kyle and/or Paige to find him until it was too late. _This looks good enough,_ he thought. He then walked to the back of the alley and sat down with the knife hovering over his wrist, just like he had done so many times before with a razor or a pocket knife. This time was different though, he put his shirt in his mouth and bit down on it and slit his wrist and just as he had imagined blood immediately started to pour out of the new cut.

_Well I may as well think about the events in my life that led up to this. I guess I'll start with those who were out to get me from the beginning._

**13 years ago…**

A much blonder three year old Jake sat crying, tied up in a swing set, the older kids in his old neighbor laughing at him. There was one blonde kid about four years old who was desperately trying to help him...but his peers wouldn't let him. The kid finally broke through and untied a bawling Jake and whispered reassurances to him all the while glaring at his peers, just daring them to say anything.

**11 years ago….**

A now slightly older Jake was getting bullied by a few fellow kindergarteners…however this time instead of crying he yelled at his peers. He had forgotten that in this class he had a teacher who hated him. This bitch of a teacher took the opportunity to send him to 'Antarctica', the time-out chair in the class without even giving him a chance to explain himself.

**9 years ago…**

A now seven year old Jake was once again getting bullied. The bully, a brown-haired boy named Tom, kept telling him "You're in a dream… I'm Jake and you're Tom." Jake hated this he knew Tom was just being rude, but he couldn't help but be pissed. He swore to himself that year he'd never let himself be or be anything like Tom.

**3 years ago…**

Jake, now 13, was getting called a nerd by a large group of boys in his gym class. Kyle was there too also being called a nerd by these boys. "These two are always together…they must be gay," said one of the kids, a tall Hispanic boy, with a sadistic smirk on his face.

**Present day…**

_Of course if I were to be honest with myself I've never been a saint,_ Jake thought to himself as black spots started to dance in front of his eyes, _The events of that day are some of my biggest regrets._

**9 years ago…**

Seven year old Jake sat next to a seven year old Paige in an assembly. The two them, who at the time only tolerated each other because of similar interests, were arguing about something Dragon Ball Z related. Bipolar seven year old Jake got a little too upset at something little Paige said and started to choke the poor girl. The teacher saw him not even ten seconds in and then took him down to the principal's office where he was told he was to be suspended for a day.

**Back in the present day…**

_Then again there were always those who stood with me in everything I've been through, _Jake thought as the world began to blur

**The images flashing through Jake's mind…**

A 17 year old brunette version of the four year old who saved Jake from the older kids. Paige and him laughing at something stupid one of them said. Kyle with his typical goofball smile plastered on his face. Kyle and Jake's friends who they used to get together with almost every Saturday all together. The blonde, curly-haired hipster, who was always so kind to him, placing his hand on Jake's back and asking if he was okay. His blonde-haired mother with a concerned look on her face as Jake poured his heart out to her.

There were so many people he would never get to say goodbye to. _Is this really how it ends? All the tears all the blood, was it all for nothing? The candle of my life is starting to flicker out…I guess this is the end. _At that exact moment Kyle burst into the alley to find Jake lying in a pool of his own blood. "K-Kyle…" Jake managed to croak.

"Jake," Kyle said gripping his friend's slit wrist, "Don't you die on me…shit you'll lose too much blood by the time I can get you back to the guild. This is going to hurt a lot and you'll probably pass out due to the pain." When he didn't hear a response Kyle proceeded to sear his friend's wound shut. That was all Jake remembered before he passed out.


End file.
